


The Golden Snitch

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Quidditch, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: Hermione had to promise her boyfriend she would be front row at his Quidditch match, what is he up to?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/surprise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	The Golden Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea

_Hermione packed her romance book, tightened her red and gold stripped scarf, and headed down to the pitch. As she began walking and the chilly November breeze hit her, she shivered and wonder why she was even going to the match. That’s right she thought, dating a Quidditch player pretty much guaranteed that she would be at every match, rain, or shine, warm weather, or cold weather._

“Promise me you’ll be at the match, sitting in the front of the Gryffindor stands?” Hermione recalled her boyfriend’s serious words

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She answered like a supportive girlfriend should

_Hermione thought about this newest adventure she’d started with her best friend, now boyfriend and couldn’t help but smile. When they came back to Hogwarts to repeat their 7 th year, they got to be regular teenagers and have the normal experiences that were robbed from them. Hermione stayed in her memories as she got to the stands. She scanned the pitch for number 7 but couldn’t find him, so she decided to open her book._

“You’re not going to read that thing once the game starts, are you?” Neville asked sliding into the seat next to her

“No, it’s just to pass the time…besides, I was sitting alone. I can put it away now that I have someone to talk to.” Hermione smiled at her companion

_It was then that she spotted her boyfriend talking to the other teams Seeker, which was a strange sight seeing as the game was against Slytherin. Neville pulled her into a conversation about using charms on plants which successfully distracted her and before they knew it, Madam Hooch was blowing the whistle to start the game._

“This should be a good game.” Hermione stated

“Yes, it should.” Neville agreed with a hidden smirk

The game continued with both teams playing well and both Seekers in search of the Golden Snitch. Finally, both Seekers dove, and the race was on! After much back and forth racing around the pitch, the Gryffindor Seeker came up with the win. As Neville and Hermione cheered, the Seeker did his customary lap around the pitch, this time going the long way around so he would end at the Gryffindor stands.

“Hermione…you kept your promise.” Her boyfriend smiled as he reached the stands

“I told you I would, did you have any doubts?” Hermione teased

“None at all. I never have doubts when it comes to you. You have proven time and time again that you are the most loyal, kind, and caring individual that I have ever met.” He explained

“Why don’t you stop the sweet talking and come join me instead of hovering there?” Hermione questioned

“Because I wasn’t finished yet. Hermione not only are you those things I said, but you are beautiful inside and out, with a level of intelligence that cannot be matched. You have been there for me through all the ups and downs, supporting me, being my voice of reason, and my rock for so many years. You’ve been by my side on every adventure that life has thrown at me and I want you to stay for every future adventure.” He continued his prepared speech

_Hermione was a mix between touched and confused when her boyfriend put the snitch to his mouth. She began to understand however, when it opened to reveal a gorgeous ring. Hermione gasped as her boyfriend continued to speak._

“Hermione Jean Granger, I know we haven’t been dating long, but we’ve been together long enough for me to know that you are the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me? All I want is a yes, we can wait as long as you need to have the ceremony. Just knowing that you will be my wife someday would be enough to fuel a new Patronus memory. What do you say?” he looked at Hermione with his emerald green eyes full of hope

“Unbelievable…” Hermione shook her head before leaning in to kiss her man

“Love, I’m going to need an answer…” he teased

“Yes, of course you silly man! And here I thought I was the romantic. “Hermione teased back holding out her left hand

_He reached out for her, pulled her onto his broom, and held her close in front of him. He slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled. She had gotten much more comfortable on broomsticks, at least to the level where she wasn’t terrified anymore._

“What am I going to do with you, Harry James Potter?” Hermione asked with a smile leaning back into his embrace

“Marry me, have a family with me, support me and love me like you always have? Only now you have to keep doing it forever.” Harry answered cheekily

“Forever, huh? I think I can do that.” Hermione responded before turning to kiss her fiancé


End file.
